inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife
Knife, labeled The Jerk is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity and was a member of Team Epic. He also competed in Inanimate Insanity II and is currently a member of Team Grand Slams. Personality Knife has a malicious attitude, being much of a bully to victims such as Paper and Marshmallow in particular. He has shown to be lazy in A Lemony Lesson where he told Paper they didn't need to compete. He has the ability to cut into things due to his sharp physical nature. However, he was shown to have a soft side in spite of being so mean, as he likes the television show Desperate Housewives and Dora Dolls. He also seems to have had a change of heart in season 2. Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Knife's first appearance is when he talks about how easy the first challenge was, despite not being shown competing in it at all. He then answers Paper's question on what feces are. He was not seen in the episode again. In A Lemony Lesson, Knife was first seen telling Balloon to stop telling his speech.He was later chosen by Lightbulb to be on Team Epic, with Nickel reluctantly agreeing. He then chose Paintbrush, saying that he/she was tall, and could come in handy. Next, he was seen calling Marshmallow "a tiny, weak object," and wanting to choose Paper, not wanting to listen to Salt's talking, and agreeing with the team name. During the challenge, Knife told Paper they did not need to compete, and they both watched Desperate Housewives on Knife's portable DVD player. During elimination time, Knife and Paper were tied for votes, so they went to a tiebreaker. After knocking Paper off the platform, he threw multiple things at him, until finally, he made him fall of off with a Piano, guaranteeing his safety. ."]] In The Arena Of Death, Knife is bored without Paper, who was eliminated last episode. To keep himself entertained, Knife tricks Marshmallow into having fun by throwing her off into the distance and popping Balloon. Knife was one of the members of Team Epic to complete in the Arena of Death challenge. He suggests a strategy that they all aim at one person at the same time, so that said person would not be able to dodge all of their rocks. He tells everyone to aim for Taco first. They all throw their rocks at Taco, but Taco swallows the rocks and spits them back. Knife gets knocked off by one of the rocks, and Baseball comments on his bad strategy. At elimination, Knife possibly received 2 votes. Despite that, he was safe, and Baseball was eliminated, who was in the bottom 2 with him. In One-Shot Wonder, Nickel runs over to Knife and explains to him how we was trapped in the LOL (Locker of Losers) from Battle for Dream Island, and that Nonexisty helped him escape from the outside. Knife didn't exactly seem to understand, but he wanted to cheer Nickel up and thinks of making s'mores, so he grabbed Marshmallow, stuck a twig through her, and roasted her on a fire. Nickel, however, refused to eat her. When MePhone4 introduces the slingshot challenge, Knife is shown to be excited to shoot people. During the challenge, Knife suggests that Marshmallow, being the smallest, should go first. Marshmallow, being inactive due to him burning her earlier, doesn't respond, but he helps Marshmallow over the gorge anyway, actually successfully. Lightbulb trips over Rocky from Battle for Dream Island and shatters. When helping Nickel, he stepped on Lightbulb's shattered remains, screamed in pain, and jumped, letting go of the slingshot too early, sending Nickel crashing into the wall of the gorge. During the next part of the challenge, which was a tug-of-war contest, Pickle and Taco lead Team Chickenleg to victory. His team ends up losing, and the viewers get to vote off a contestant. However, since, as MePhone4 says, Knife is the only person that did anything, he gets immunity, much to his delight. In The Stacker, Knife was seen during the elimination, scared that his time may be up to go home. However, as MePhone reminds him, he is safe, because he won immunity last episode. He recieves a Dora Doll for being safe. However, in the golf-ball stacking challenge, he didn't finish his stack, which results in him, along with Taco, Pepper and Marshmallow being up for elimination. In War De Guacamole, Knife shows Nickel and OJ the wonders of electricity by dragging his feet on the ground and then shocking Marshmallow. He laughed at her, saying that she is so much fun to mess with. As a result, she hit a button on a remote that revealed a launchpad underneath where Knife was previously standing, that made him fly into a gorge, causing him to cut into (non-recommended character) Apple. During the elimination, MePhone4 comments on how wonderful the Elimination Time! song is, but Knife disagrees and just wants to know if he's safe already. As Knife reaches the bottom two with Pepper, Knife was eliminated with the most amount of votes at the time: 224. MePhone4 mockingly calls him "Mr. Tough Guy", making Knife even angrier. He states that he cannot be eliminated and throws a punch at MePhone, which MePhone dodges. The Fist Thingy then quickly comes in to punch him away. Knife was not seen again until the end of the episode in Idiotic Island, lying on the ground with a screaming face. Eliminated In Sugar Rush, Knife was only seen once in this episode at Idiotic Island, happily holding his Dora doll when Balloon appeared, landed on him, and popped. In The Snowdown, Knife threatens that viewers should vote for him to rejoin the game or he'll beat them up, but then quickly says that he actually won't, but he'll give voters his Dora Doll, which he throws over his shoulder (later popping Balloon). In Double Digit Desert, Knife states that it is pretty obvious he is rejoining, although Nickel disagrees, since he got the most votes out of all of them when he was eliminated. He grabs onto Baseball as they are launched into the rejoining area in the sky. Knife remarks how it is a shame that he had to see MePhone's "ugly" face again, which MePhone stated was a really rude comment. Paper bets that Knife got zero votes, which leads Knife to threateningly yell at Paper to "come at him", which Paper nervously replies not to. Knife doesn't get enough votes, with a measly 37 votes, the 4th least amount and doesn't rejoin the game. He angrily states that he will be out soon, and when he is, he will be able to have "some more fun" with everyone. This line likely refers to his "having some fun" with Marshmallow by abusing her in various episodes since Episode 3. He is then sent back to Idiotic Island. In Inanimate Smackdown, When Marshmallow lands into Idiotic Island, Knife welcomes her, causing her to scream. In The Great Escape, Knife is seen escaping from Idiotic Island, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants after it was destroyed. When Salt swam out of the boat to find OJ, Knife said they should just leave her. When the still-competing contestants are trying to catch the eliminated contestants, Knife falls in some water. Paper walks up to him when he asks for help, and brings him back to MePhone4, while calling Knife a backstabber. Later, MePhone sends him and the rest of the eliminated contestants to a clone of Idiotic Island that exists for no apparent reason. In The Tile Divide, Knife, along with the other eliminated constants, watch as Bow falls into her box on Idiotic Island. In The Penultimate Poll, Knife, along with the rest of the contestants were allowed to vote off the last contestant from the show. OJ replies on how calm they all were, but Knife bursts in anger and threatens to kill MePhone until he is restrained, with Nickel responding that he's been acting weird lately. Knife then votes for Paper for betraying him in Episode 14, to which Paper replies that Knife was the one who betrayed him in Episode 2. When it's Bow's turn to vote, being in her box, Knife feigns her voice and votes for Paper, as well as compliment himself, to which Marshmallow sarcastically replies that it sounded legit. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Knife is seen staring at the Idotic Island bars. When he's introduced, he stands with the others. Later, he looks slightly worried when MePhone4 explains the challenge. He supports OJ during the finale, but has no lines throughout the episode. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Knife anxiously holds Salt and Pepper when OJ and Taco race to the finish line. He asks if MePhone5 is here, with Nickel giving him a sarcastic reply. Knife holds a rock and throws it at MePhone4 to fix his voice. Knife, while making a reference to earlier episodes, interrupts OJ's long speech. Knife appears in a flash back with Lightbulb, the flash back taking place in episode 14. In the end credits, Knife puts Baseball's book beside Baseball and makes him run away. Knife takes this chance to grab the trophy. However, Nickel throws his Dora Doll away and Knife goes to retrive it, with Nickel then retrieving the trophy with his legs. Season 2. In Breaking The Ice, Knife was many of the season 1 contestants to participate in season 2 In Marsh on Mars, he sat out of the next contest: saving Marshmellow from space. He was then blackmailed by the jock. In Tri Your Best, Yang breaks his leg. Then, he walks to Microphone. Knife says that Microphone broke his eardrums. Knife tells Microphone to start running. Their team lost though about to share the knife with his dora doll picture]] In Cooking for the Grater Good, When Trophy is eliminated, he is happy that he is gone and kicks him in the Rejection Portal. In A Kick in the Right Direction, during the football contest, he is penalized for rough behavior In Let 'Er R.I.P., in the haunted house, his Dora doll is destroyed and is thrown out first by Bow. In Everything's A-OJ, Suitcase says that Knife should do a random act of kindness. Later, Knife gives good advice to Pickle and says he was just talking about the game. In Theft and Battery, he is safe with over 300 votes. Then, he goes to the balloon to go to MeCloud where Steve Cobs is. Their team arrives and MePhone6 appears. After a bit of speech, Knife taps MePhone6 and it falls down, exploding and destroying it. Knife looks down then the rest of his team look down. After, Knife says the stage fights were not fake. He is seen in the top right corner after the alarm goes off. After, Toilet puts Knife inside his mouth. When Toilet gets to the Bright Lights' balloon, Toilet gets out knife and cuts the rope. He is thrown back to MeCloud after that. His team lost and are still up for elimination Official Site Bio "You could say Knife is a 'sharp guy.' He's laid back, pretty chill, but is known to be a bit lazy, and sometimes even maclicious towards his fellow competitors. He can be a huge bully, and sometimes seeks enjoyment out of hurting his fellow contestants. However, deep down he's a soft mushy guy who wants to just hide his insecurities and fit in." Trivia *Knife is the first player to... **Speak on Inanimate Insanity. **Kill another character. **Win immunity for himself. (One-Shot Wonder) **Be blackmailed by another player. *As said by the creator, Adam, Knife is supposed to be a pocket knife. *Knife is the only character who knows about Paintbrush's gender. *Knife has a kill count of 6 since he killed Paper in the first episode, Marshmallow when making smores, he killed Balloon three times, and an unknown apple (along with Marshmallow) and Balloon again (after throwing Marshmallow). *Knife is one the few characters to purposely kill another character. *Knife has won Inanimate Battle 1, 2, and 3 *He is the only character that broke his leg. Gallery |-| Overall= KnifeUncertainIdle.png KnifeCreation.png KnifeNew.png Knife 4.png|A frightened Knife Knife 3.png Knife 2.png Knifeidle.png NB Knife.png|Knife's old idle Knife_8.PNG Knife 10.PNG Knife 9.PNG Knife 11.PNG|Knife with a broken leg |-| Inanimate Insanity= KnifeBombPyramid.png|Knife and Bomb in front of the Great Pyramid KNIFE.PNG|Knife's rejoining campaign KnifeDoradoll.jpg|Knife with his Dora Doll Knives.png GedSes.png OJEatsCookie.jpg Everyone.png What Picture.png Knife Fans Me.png BA.png|Knife in Inanimate Battle 3, pictured with Paper, Marshmallow, and Big Orange Spoon. Gallery Strong Knife.png Knife S2.png Knife Saying Yeah.........png Knife rock Chris Mephone4.png Knife 10.PNG Knife 9.PNG KnifeS2.png Knife 8.PNG Knife NEW.png KnifeNew.png KnifeUncertainIdle.png Knife Banner.png KnifeCreation.png KNIFE.PNG KnifeBody.png KnifeCastIdle.png Knife 3.png Knife 2.png Knifeidle.png Knifeicon.png Fixed Knife II cast.png Episode 8 votes.png|Knife safe with 361 votes Screen shot 2012-01-16 at 1.36.30 PM.png Category:Male Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Epic Category:Team Grand Slams Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Characters voiced by Justin Chapman Category:Arms and Legs Category:Villians Category:Former Villains